


Casadas

by snowity



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Casamento, F/F, Fofura, beca sendo adorável
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowity/pseuds/snowity
Summary: Onde Beca não acredita que ela e Luisa agora são casadas.





	Casadas

**Author's Note:**

> Está em português porque fiquei com preguiça de traduzir. Talvez eu poste em inglês em outro momento.  
> Também foi postada no Spirit Fanfics com esse mesmo user.
> 
> Espero que gostem, pois eu amo esse ship.

Beca e Luisa tinham se casado no final daquela tarde e agora estavam na festa. Após muito beberem e dançarem, as recém-cadas estavam sentadas na mesa conversando.

"Nós estamos casadas."

"Sim, Beca, nós estamos."

"Você e eu somos esposas uma da outra."

"Sim, nós somos."

"Eu agora sou Rebeca Mitchell Müller."

"Sim, você é."

"Você aceitou se casar comigo."

"Aceitei."

"Daqui a pouco nós estaremos indo para a nossa lua de mel."

"Isso mesmo."

"Eu ainda acho que estou sonhando."

"Você não está, baby, tudo isso é real."

"Eu te amo, Luisa."

"Eu também te amo, baby."


End file.
